En el final del interminable verano
by MemoriesOfRhapsody
Summary: "Ese 15 de agosto, hacía un buen clima" "¿Me pregunto si podremos recordarnos el uno al otro cuando todo esto termine?" Porque todo lo que comienza tiene un final, pero eso no quiere decir que olvidemos todo lo que vivimos juntos… (En honor al estreno del anime, Un fanfic dedicado al Fandom de Kagerou Project… ¡Disfruten!)


¡Mis queridos Amigos! Kagerou Fans de todas partes del mundo.

A menos de 24 horas de que "Mekaku City Actros" salga a la luz, he traído para ustedes una pequeña creación que quiero dedicarles por los logros, las bajas, las altas y todos lo que nos ha dado esta Saga y este fandom que es Kagerou Project.

No es mucho lo que puedo decir salvo gracias, ya que me alegra en verdad formar parte de un fandom tan unido, en donde todos nos sentimos parte de ese mundo. Disfrutamos de sus canciones, reímos y lloramos, cantamos y nos divertimos, sintiendo de todo corazón que somos parte, realmente, del "Mekakushi Dan"

Sin más que decir, espero que sea de su agrado.

* * *

_**En el final del interminable verano**_

_**Kagerou Project Fanfic.**_

_**Por: MemoriesOfRhapsody.**_

**Resumen: "**_Ese 15 de agosto, hacía un buen clima" "¿Me pregunto si podremos recordarnos el uno al otro cuando todo esto termine?"_ Porque todo lo que comienza tiene un final, pero eso no quiere decir que olvidemos todo lo que vivimos juntos… (En honor al estreno del anime, Un fanfic dedicado al Fandom de Kagerou Project… ¡Disfruten!)

**Notas:** Toda la historia estará narrada desde el POV (Point of View – punto de vista)de Shintaro.

Créditos especiales al blog "namelesssense" por la traducción de las notas al final de Summer Time Record.

**Advertencias:** Spoilers de algunos Pv's, el capítulo 18 del manga, la 4 y los avances de la 5 novela. (No digo que necesariamente sean todos, pero puede tener, así que sean precavidos)

**Disclaimer:** Esta OBRA MAESTRA pertenece al trabajo en conjunto de Jin y Shidu, en colaboración con Wannyanpu, Mahiro Satou y ahora se une el Staff de Studio SHAFT. Esto que escribo solo lo hago por diversión y amor a la saga.

**¡Disfruten!**

* * *

**De: Kisaragi Shintaro**

**Para: Tateyama Ayano **

**Fecha: 08/15/ XXXX**

**Hey,**

**Sé que, por mucho que quiera, no responderás este mensaje. Pero de alguna u otra forma espero que recibas lo que trato de decirte, ya que quiero expresar mis sentimientos una vez más.**

**Puede sonar tan cliché como quieras, pero déjame decirlo de nuevo: "Lo Siento"**

**Fui un tonto al darme cuenta muy tarde que te amaba, fui un insensible al no tener en cuenta tus sentimientos. Pero sobre todo, fui un completo idiota al no apoyarte, entenderte o detenerte cuando pude. Ahora que no estás aquí me doy cuenta de eso, no he sabido perdonarme en todo este tiempo tu partida, pensando por tantos días, meses y años que aquello había sido mi culpa.**

**Pero finalmente comprendí, y ¿sabes? fue duro, quizás demasiado. He conocido personas, algo extrañas, pero a quienes en verdad puedo llamar "amigos", ellos también te conocían, te admiraban. Ahora sé que siempre fuiste un "Héroe" para ellos.**

**Sé que en algún momento, aún ahora, desearía que estuvieras aquí, desearía poder ver la respuesta a este mensaje, desearía poder verte una vez más. Sin embargo, debo dejar el pasado atrás, debo seguir adelante como una vez tú lo querías...debo ser un "Héroe" justo como tú.**

**Ya hiciste suficiente, ahora déjamelo a mí.**

**Adiós Ayano. Incluso hoy, te sigo amando.**

**((Enviar))**

* * *

...

...

...

–..¡AGH!...¡AHHH!–

Mi pecho arde.  
Mi garganta duele  
Mi cabeza da vueltas...  
Puedo sentir la sangre salir de mi boca al tiempo en que la tos me invade, al mismo tiempo en que de aquellos lugares de donde siento dolor la misma se acumula, manchando mis ropas, manchando el suelo. Allí, de rodillas, solo escucho el sin par tic tac de un reloj que parece ir hacia atrás.

_"¿Tienes miedo de morir, niño?"_

La pregunta en sí misma es estúpida.  
Por supuesto que tengo miedo.  
No creo haber experimentado la muerte más de una vez como para decir que le he perdido el temor. Así es, tengo miedo de morir... Otra vez.

La serpiente me mira y se ríe.  
La serpiente me ríe y me sigue.  
La serpiente me sigue y sonríe.

– ¡BASTA! –

La poca energía que tenía se fue en ese grito. Pero tenía algo de sobra para levantarme y caminar. –No me arriesgué a morir tantas veces para no ganar nada... –

Así es, si no "Arriesgas" no "ganas". Todos lo sabían, ellos lo sabían, ELLA lo sabía. Yo fui el único lo suficientemente tonto como para notarlo, o como para hacerme el ignorante y no querer notarlo.  
Pero ya habíamos perdido tanto, ya habíamos sufrido demasiado.  
Esos recuerdos seguían en mí.  
El tener el valor para poder derribar una barrera de cuatro paredes grises.  
La curiosidad de saber el pasado de más de una persona.  
El llamar "Amigo" a alguien, la necesidad de proteger a alguien de mi "Familia"  
La pérdida de un ser querido...La pérdida de esos seres queridos.  
Esta tragedia nos ha robado tanto...  
Era hora de robar algo nosotros, era hora de que nuestra "misión" tuviera éxito.

–No pienso quedarme aquí de brazos cruzados–

Ignorando a las serpientes, en medio del cielo y tierra llenos del "Color de los héroes" que tanto le agradaba.

Salté.

* * *

**[Las noticias del día de hoy -15 de Agosto a las 12:30 del medio día...]**

Desperté.  
En medio de mi habitación vacía, mi visión solo se concentraba en un solo color, No veía nada más que rojo

Solo rojo.

–...Ah...Lo– Susurré. –Lo logré–

Viendo mi cuerpo noté que llevaba la ropa de siempre, más...  
Salté de la cama y salí de habitación, igualmente de la casa, dejando atónita a mi madre y sin oportunidades de explicar.  
Y corrí, corrí tan lejos como pude, tan rápido como mis pies me lo permitieron.  
No podía darme el lujo de cansarme  
No podía decir que debía detenerme  
Por mucho que quisiera parar, dejaba que mi instinto se llevara mis pies.

–¡Lo siento! – Dije apenas choqué con un chico que, viendo más de cerca, era en verdad una chica, pero no me detuve. Aunque, note por segundos que los ojos de la chica parecían algo sorprendidos al verme

O más bien lo que llevaba en mi cuello.

Seguí corriendo,  
Pasando por una florería, Un chico y una niña de cabello blanco me vieron con asombro.  
Cerca de un parque, mi hermana trataba de consolar a un chico solitario, ellos también me notaron.

Pase de largo a un chico de chaqueta negra y una joven de irritante pero familiar mirada, y por un momento me sentí observado.

Llegué a mi destino el cual era un lugar que llevaba dos años sin ver, tampoco no me detuve. Salté las bardas y corrí hasta el edificio. Abrí las puertas, atravesé los pasillos, subí todas las escaleras y abrí la última puerta...  
La azotea de aquella vieja escuela...Donde le vi por última vez.  
Y alcé la mirada...  
...La boca del monstruo se abría para mí.

Ese 15 de agosto, hacía un buen clima, pero no el mejor como para llevar chamarra y bufanda.

Llegué hasta los barandales de seguridad y miré abajo, "Dicen que el siguiente escalón es el más arriesgado" pensé.

De pronto, sentí un par de manos en mis hombros. –¿No creíste que ibas a hacerlo tú solo, o si? –

Gire mi vista y sonreí, los mismos ojos rojos de hace tiempo me observaban una vez más.  
Del Numero 1 al Numero 8... Estábamos todos reunidos...  
No...Aún falta alguien.  
Alguien que debemos ver  
Alguien que debemos enfrentar  
y Alguien que debemos salvar...

Aun así, en ese momento comprendí que… No estaba solo, en realidad nunca lo estuve.

Los ocho nos agrupamos en pares y, tratando de vencer el temor de lo que venía, en parejas nos tomamos de la mano. Me sorprendió y observé a quien estaba sujetando con mis ojos abiertos en par. Con rojo en nuestros orbes nos miramos, siendo nosotros, los miembros 6 y 7. Me sorprendió ver como luego de dos años, su mano era tan cálida como debía ser…Como ella la imaginaba.

Ella asintió…Y viendo a los demás…Igualmente lo hicieron.

Una cálida brisa nos rodeó, tomé el valor que me quedaba y con mi otra mano, llevándola hasta la bufanda en mi cuello, la sujeté con fuerza. O más bien, con decisión.

–Es hora–

–Nuestra (última) misión... – Todos nos adelantamos al borde, mediante la orden de la líder. –Comienza–

Y tomando el valor suficiente... Saltamos...  
A recuperar la historia perdida  
A trazar la nueva memoria  
...Y a superar la tragedia de verano.  
¿Me pregunto si, podremos recordarnos el uno al otro cuando todo esto termine?

* * *

_"Yo, todos...De seguro no olvidaremos...Esa historia del verano que tanto amamos"_

…

…

"Supongo que este debe de ser el adiós"

"No olvidarás de nuevo, ¿cierto?"

"No te preocupes. No podría olvidar una historia así"

"Me pregunto acerca de eso. Apuesto que ya lo habrás olvidado completamente para mañana"

"¿Y es eso tan malo? Digo, si hay días mejores por venir"

"Pero nos volveremos a ver en alguna parte, ¿no es así?"

"Claro que sí. Bueno, será mejor que me vaya"

"Seguro. Te veré luego."

* * *

Queridos amigos, ¿hasta aquí hemos llegado?

¡Pues no!  
Pero dentro de poco se nos unirán más miembros y podremos enseñarles lo que nosotros hemos estado siguiendo desde hace dos o tres años. Las misiones en conjunto que veíamos junto a Kido, Seto, Kano, Mary, Momo, Ene, Shintaro, Hibiya y Konoha.

Y Por supuesto...Ayano.

¿Recuerdan cuando los primeros vídeos salieron? ¿Cuando nos enteramos de las novelas ligeras? ¿Cuando nos alegramos del manga? ... Todos queriendo saber quienes eran esos personajes, por qué hacían esas cosas, ¿que era realmente el Mekakushi dan? ¿Que secretos había en el "Kagerou Daze"?

Todos inventábamos teorías muy interesantes sobre cada uno y sus habilidades, algunas ciertas, otras bastante fantásticas.

Saltamos de alegría con el primer y segundo CD y decíamos que ¡No podía acabar ahí!, ya que queríamos ver más de esas aventuras, queríamos sentirnos, como siempre, parte de ella.

Y cuando la noticia del anime que esta a pocas horas de estrenarse llegó a nuestros oídos, no cabíamos en nuestra dicha.

Ahora, es nuestro deber o más bien, nuestra "Nueva misión" es guiar a los fanáticos uqe vengan cuando "Mekaku City Actros" llegue y hacerles sentir miembros de un solo grupo.

_Y cuando la señal suene... Es tiempo de "Abrir los ojos"._

**¡Muchas Gracias! n_n**


End file.
